characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mask
Stanley Ipkiss, aka The Mask, is an antihero originating from Dark Horse Comics. Background From the darkest reaches of history, tales and legends arose of a wooden mask that was said to be imbued whoever wore it with reality-warping powers. The actual accounts vary depending on the source: one story claims that this mask was created by an African tribe using ancient techniques that are now lost to history, another points to it as the creation of the Norse god of mischief, Loki, who sent it down to the human realm as a way to cause chaos from whoever wore it, and one other account even states it to be an instrumental weapon used by Attlla the Hun in his conquest of Eastern Europe. Whatever the case may be, this mask eventually found its way into the hands of a shy and unassuming bank teller from Edge City, Stanley Ipkiss. Despite his seemingly inoffensive appearance and good-natured attitude, Stanley had a wilder side of his personality that never had the chance to come out until he happened upon the mask. By donning it, he was transformed by its powers; now adorning a freakish green visage, he came to possess cartoonishly amazing abilities that defied the rules of reality itself. Not only that, but the mask had finally allowed Stanley’s repressed inner self to run rampant, making him a chaotic force of nature fueled entirely by his id rather than reason. In due time, Edge City found itself finally becoming aware of their new psyched-up resident as an absolute wildcard simply known to the public as the Mask, and there was no going back from that point onwards. Stanley’s fate varies here depending on which continuity we follow. In the comics, the mask’s corrupting influence drives him into becoming a sociopathic monster with no regard for anyone other than himself, which leads to his death and the mask finding its way to other hosts throughout the city. In the movie and comics that have adapted him into a more noble character, Stanley learns to use his new alter-ego as a force for good, and although the Mask remains as insane as ever, he too is ultimately driven to do the right thing when the situation calls for it and fights crime throughout Edge City, whether it may be against the city’s mob families or villains who covet his powers for themselves, all while exuding a style unrivaled by no other being alive. Powers & Abilities *'Toon Force:' The Mask operates on literal toonforce logic to make his reality-warping abilities happen. For those unaware of the term, “toonforce” explains every single old-timey cartoon phenomenon known to man, like those seen in early Tex Avery or Looney Tunes skits. He has several abilities he can do with his Toon-Force **'Item Creation:' He can create anything out of thin air, whether it may be mundane everyday items or comically exaggerated weapons that have no business being as over-the-top as they are **'Transformation Abilities:' He is able to alter his appearance on a whim and turn anything he touches into other items, like transforming a balloon into a Tommy gun, or cigarettes into makeshift grenades **'Toon Force Invulnerability:' Given the analogy to old school cartoons, the Mask seemingly cannot be harmed at all. While he may overdramatically react to being hurt, like flattening himself on the ground after a fall or playing dead if shot, nothing can leave any sort of lasting damage on his person. What makes this even more potent is that the Mask’s powers are always in effect if the host wears it; for all intents and purposes, this potentially renders him immortal if the mask is never taken off. *'Fourth Wall Awareness:' The Mask also seems to be aware of his nature as a fictional character. He makes frequent attempts to interact with the audience by initiating dialogue, making references to the fourth wall, and other bits of tomfoolery that highlight his wacky nature. Equipment *'Guns/Ranged Weapons:' **'Gatling Guns:' He can create hand-held Gatling guns that are capable of shattering rock **'Ray-Gun/Shot-Gun:' While fighting Batman in a crossover event, Mask-Joker was able to create a gun capable of damaging buildings. **'Tommy Gun Balloon:' One of his favorites, he can very easily transform a Balloon made for children into a Tommy Gun at will. **'Flamethrower:' While attacking a bunch of police officers, he pulled out a flamethrower and started to burn them to death. **'Slingshot:' While dressing up as Robin Hood, he fired a slingshot that’s ammo ricochet of multiple people. *'Bombs:' **'Cigarette Bomb:' He turned into a bomb to blow a man apart **'Head Bomb:' He can transform his own head into a Bomb, allowing it to explode. **'Giant Bomb:' He can create giant bombs in order to create massive explosions. *'The Mask:' Regardless of whatever origin story you follow, it doesn’t really change what this object is at its core: a wooden mask that transforms its wearer into their Mask persona - their heads were completely covered in a green skin-like material along with a change in their clothes. When not worn, the mask remains a harmless piece of wood, as its powers can only be unleashed with the aid of a proper host. Also, while the mask is being worn, it is impossible to separate it and the host through brute force. The transformation can only be undone when the host willingly chooses to take the mask off Feats Strength *Can effortlessly lift a person off ground with one hand *Pushed over a large building, making it crash into other buildings which caused massive destruction *Punched through a man’s head *Threw Walter's head hard enough to go through another man *Chopped partway through a car with a giant ax *Broke through metal restraints *Ripped the limbs off the Machine *Grabbed a man by the hair and swings him around and then threw them through a high window *Tossed an anvil with one hand *Lifted a manhole with one hand *Easily broke a car window with a punch *Broke apart a wooden crate *Sliced a casino table in half with a giant ax *Hit a man with a hammer, sending him deep into the ground *Created a giant circle out of a wooden floor *Busted out from his own grave *Struck a baseball so hard it caught fire. Speed *Dodged several point-blank shotgun blast *Shot multiple men with a crossbow before they can react *Leapt over and avoided gunfire from some soldiers *Initially dodged multiple arrows from King Tiger *Is fast enough to seem like he is teleporting around many people *Avoided gunfire from multiple shooters while staying in place *Evaded being shot by Grifter *Rescued a kid before they get run over by a train *Raced Lobo around the world. Durability *Can have his limbs torn off *Got reduced to nothing but his head and regained the rest of his body immediately *Tanked a hit from Walter. Walter is strong to break a falling piano in half *Got rammed through a statue *Got pummeled into the ground *Crashed through an elevator door and is fine *Tanked a shotgun blast to the head *Got tossed high into the air and then crashed onto a truck *Took a hit that sends him flying which caused a massive explosion *Was impaled through the back by two swords *Got pierced through the chest by King Tiger's mystical arrows *Was caught in the center of an explosion which destroyed a chemical plant *Took a direct hit from a tank *Tanked an explosion that destroyed a building *Was blown up so much that he became a pile of ash and he survived *Regenerated from a pool of blood. *Survived atmospheric re-entry. Skill *Fought on par with Lobo in a crossover *Won an Oscar in the movie *Turned Stanley into a rampaging serial killer known as Big Head *Killed many mafia thugs as Big-Head *Fought Walter to a standstill *Fought on bar with Batman in the Joker/The Mask Crossover *Killed everyone in a prison. *In a crossover fought the WildCATS member - Grifter. *Once traveled to the Comic’s Greatest World in World Tour. *Defeated Walter, Dorian Tyrell, and Pretorius Weaknessess *'Dependency on the Mask:' The Mask’s powers can only come into effect if his host is wearing the physical mask itself. Separately, the mask is harmless while the host reverts back to being a normal human. Various incarnations of the Mask have fallen prey to this tactic, where they are tricked into removing it and are subsequently beaten up or killed; Stanley himself met his end in the comics this way. *'Psychotic:' His psychotic impulses often have him making decisions with no forethought, and he often acts carelessly in a fight due to most of his normal opponents lacking any means to truly kill him for good. Even despite his inability to die, those who can surpass him in raw physical prowess, like Walter, can grant him a measure of trouble. *'Works Only at Night:' The comics and movie incarnations are unable to come out during the day, although the cartoons are not subject to this restriction. Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Shapeshifters